Tony Camonte
'''Antonio "Scarface" Camonte '''was an Italian-American mobster who was the third boss of the Costillo crime family of Chicago, and also its last. Camonte was originally an ambitious Capo in the family, starting out as a hitman who killed Louis Costillo in 1932, and later became boss following his murder of Johnny Lovo, the boss who attempted to have him killed because he was a loose cannon. He took over all of the South Side and got rid of all of the holdouts before attacking the North Side. He was a vicious mobster and efficient leader, who was always under the eye of the CHPD. He was killed in a police shootout later on in 1934. Biography Early Career Camonte was born in Brooklyn, New York City, to Mario and Inez Camonte. Antonio was born with one sister, Francesca, and grew up with Guino Rinaldo, who was his close friend and later brother-in-law. He always had a talent for attracting women, and was also very strong, becoming a lieutenant of Johnny Lovo in Chicago. He was a rising star as a bootlegger and took over several speakeasies in the city's South Side. He was also a hitman, used to kill key Irish mobsters from the North Side. Camonte was responsible for the murder of Louis Costillo, the boss of the Costillo crime family, and Lovo became the boss of the family, and Camonte became Underboss. Taking over the South Side With Lovo announcing his plans to create an organized bootlegging effort, Camonte set out to get rid of the booze holdouts on the South Side, managed by Berdini, Ziegler, and Meehan, three bosses who refused to attend the meeting that Lovo held at the First Ward Social Club. All of these were carried out by Camonte himself, with Camonte bombing Ziegler's front, which was run by him personally, shooting Berdini and Meehan at their bar, and later killing Meehan in the hospital, as he was severely wounded in the first attempt. With the holdouts gone, Lovo moved forwards, but Camonte was not satisfied and wanted to take over the North Side as well, to the opposition of Lovo. North Side War Because Camonte killed several Irish gangsters and extorted their pubs, Charley O'Hara, boss of the North Side, shot their gang member Keats and had a car drop him off in front of the First Ward Social Club with a note saying "keep out of the North Side". In return, Camonte sent Guino Rinaldo to shoot O'Hara at his flower shop. He also sent out his enforcers in drive-bys across the city, killing a man at the Hotel Cambridge as he was reading the newspaper. Later on, Camonte was nearly killed in an assassination attempt on him while he was eating out at a cafe with Lovo's girlfriend Poppy, with a motorcade of ten cars attempting a drive-by shooting that wounded a few other people, who were all innocent. Camonte then struck out at Joe Gaffney, the new boss of the Irish Mob who was in hiding, killing him at Frank's Bowling Alley while his bodyguards blocked off all of the exits. This finished the North Side Gang, along with a massacre of seven Irish gangsters lined up against a wall in a tactic gained from Al Capone's Saint Valentine's Day Massacre. Taking Over Infuriated with Camonte's boldness and rash decisions, Johnny Lovo sent several cars to attack him as he was driving. The hitmen were chased off, with Camonte pushing one car off the side of a bridge and shooting the drivers of the other cars. Camonte knew that Lovo sent them and Rinaldo and him headed to Lovo's mansion and Rinaldo executed Lovo with a gunshot to the head. Downfall After the murder of Lovo, Camonte's public reputation had reached its nadir. The law enforcement were alerted to this by the actions of the newspapers, who said that children were not even safe to go to school, about how the war on the streets was getting worse, and that Chicago was being turned into a slaughterhouse. Camonte broke the last straw when he shot Rinaldo because he found out that he had secretly married his sister, and Cesca called the police on him, and his assistant Angelo was wounded with a gunshot, calling the police as well. Camonte attempted to hold the police off with a Tommy Gun, shooting through his window, and Cesca was killed by a stray bullet fired by the police. Camonte was killed in the gun battle as the apartment filled with gas, attempting to charge at the police while he was being disarmed, and the police shot him dead instantly. Personal Life Camonte had an affair with Poppy Morley, the mistress of Johnny Lovo, yet they had no children. Category:Costillo Category:Killed Category:Mobsters Category:Americans Category:Dons